The purpose of the Bioinformatics Core with in the Applied Genomics Program in Cardiopulmonary Disease is to provide the Program with central leadership and administrative management, and novel and highly quantitative analysis of genome-wise experiments. The Principal Investigator, Dr. Joe G.N. Garcia, who will be responsible for all Program activities including personnel changes within the Program, will lead it. An administrative assistant will assist the P.I. in day-to-day Core activities and responsibilities. The Administrative Core will perform the administrative management for this multi-disciplinary Applied Genomics in Cardiopulmonary Disease program, including budget management, record keeping, generation of progress reports and related correspondence, leadership of working meetings of Program leaders and investigators, and scheduling of regulation meetings of the Program Steering Committee and the Internal and External Advisory Committee. Talented scientists with substantial biostatistical and bioinformatic expertise will assist in the collection, analysis, quantitative modeling, and interpretation of the results of genome-wide data arising from microarray experiments. Because of the novelty of this type of data, core support will include educational activities directed at project investigators, and exploration of innovative statistical techniques, and wild also provide systematic interaction with the bioinformatics core in developing and implementing the necessary environment for fully efficient exploitation of the wealth of data generated by the program. This core contains personnel, equipment and computer software for data visualization, analysis and computer modeling. An important secondary objective is to lay the groundwork for development of new data structures and novel software for retrieval and analysis of gene expression data, for data integration from heterogeneous sources, and for inter-institutional data sharing. We will develop methods and software prototypes to (i) allow individual research groups to maintain sharable, customized information repositories, (2) allow investigators to precisely define the origin of all analytic results, and if necessary, to reproduce the processing that created any result, and to (3) develop methods to help investigators carry out analyses that involve merging information from separately maintained databases.